Unari
Hida Unari was a bushi of the Crab Clan who retired as the monk Unari. Warrior Unari joined the Crab armies only a few weeks before the Scorpion Coup. He cultivated a reputation as a merciless warrior and a ruthless commander, driving his troops to exhaustion for the sake of honor and glory. Secrets of the Crab, p. 18 Clan War Unari was among the most notable members of the Hida family at the dawn of the Clan War. Unari was a key military officer. He distinguished himself in numerous skirmishes before the Clan War and was recognized for his leadership potential. Although not ambitious, Unari was dedicated and believed it possible to both remain true to the tenets of bushido and the practices of the Crab Clan. Clan Wars: Crab Army Expansion, p. 37 He was one of the first to swear fealty to Hida Yakamo when the Crab Thunder denounced the path of corruption the Crab had begun to tread. War Against Shadow In 1132 Unari followed Shinjo in the Assault on Otosan Uchi against the Lying Darkness and its hold over Toturi. He collapsed beside the Imperial Palace's doorway, using the last of his courage to hold open the pounding gate. He was aided by Kitsu Motso in the assault to the Imperial Palace War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee because he was grievously wounded. War in the Heavens (GenCon 99 Storyline Tournament Results) He stood beside the Acolyte of Fire Takao as he defeated Lord Moon's avatar. Lame Unari recovered enough to lead a legion of Crab to Volturnum, losing the lower half of his left leg in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. After returning to Crab lands, Unari reluctantly retired. Retirement Unari joined the Brotherhood of Shinsei and began to read the Tao of Shinsei, which changed his demeanor, turning him into an avid reader, a student of the classics. Unari spent three years to write a novel, Persistence which depicted the rise, fall, redemption, and death of Hida Kisada. He gifted it to his Lady and Kisada's daughter, Hida O-Ushi who at the following Winter Court proclaimed Unari the Crab's foremost author and poet. O-Ushi killed a Phoenix who had mockered the former blunt, surly, and barely literate warrior. Unari's talents as a writer were widely acknowledged and he moved to Nishiyama Mura where he hoped to be left in peace. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 18-19 Spirit Wars Shadowlands struggle During the War of Spirits Hida Hio sent word that the nezumi had seen the Shadowlands warring between them, but Unari was too busy with the internal Rokugani issues. Evil Feeds Upon Itself (Spirit Wars flavor) Unari believed Hio spent too much time with the nezumi, while his true loyalties should reside with the Crab. Hida Hio (Spirit Wars flavor) Spirit Defeat It was not clear which side joined Unari in the War. In 1150 he saw the destruction of the Beiden Pass. Luring Tactics (Spirit Wars flavor) Intellectual Blockade Unari has been overwhelmed by the reaction with his first, and unique novel, and could no longer write. In 1160 he gave a group of samurai a letter intended for Kinen, master of Koten, the Crab Ancestral Hall. He requested Kinen dispatch one of his acolytes to Nishiyama Mura so that he can share stories, hoping that the tragic tales of Koten could inspire him once more. An unpublished author by the name of Ikoma Juichi was jealous of Unari's success, and had spyed on the old monk's home. He sent bandits to take the letter, which he supposed was another great tale, but the group of samurai foiled his plan. Secrets of the Crab, p. 19 Legacy A small monastery was eventually built at Nishiyama Mura to house Unari's students, who taught students of their own. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 15 See also * Hida Unari/CW Meta External Links * Hida Unari (Forbidden Knowledge) Hida Unari Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei